Gadis Lavender
by Lactobacillus
Summary: Apakah kau pernah merasa bahwa kau dilahirkan hanya untuk menjadi seorang figuran? Bahkan di kehidupanmu sendiri? Jika kau menanyakan hal itu kepadaku, maka jawabanku adalah... selalu. (Terinspirasi oleh sebuah lagu milik Hengky Supit yang berjudul "Bila Engkau Ijinkan")


Apakah kalian pernah merasa bahwa hidupmu biasa-biasa saja?

Seperti dirimu hanyalah karakter tambahan yang tidak terlalu penting?

Seperti dirimu bukanlah protagonis bahkan di kehidupanmu sendiri?

Seperti dirimu dilahirkan hanya untuk menjadi seorang figuran?

Jika kau menanyakan hal itu kepadaku, maka jawabanku adalah…

selalu.

*

Aku memasuki ruangan rumah sakit yang kosong. Yah, sebenarnya tidak benar-benar kosong. Seorang gadis berambut gelap duduk di ranjang yang berada di dekat jendela yang terbuka. Angin dingin musim semi menghembus melalui jendela yang terbuka itu mengibas helaian-helain indigo gadis tersebut. Langit yang mulai memerah menandakan sebentar lagi sang matahari akan terbenam.

Aku berjalan mendekati gadis tersebut. Gadis itu sedikit terperanjat mendengar langkah kakiku. Dia menyapukan lengannya di matanya, kemudian memalingkan pandangannya ke lapangan. Aku menarik bangku kosong di samping ranjangnya kemudian duduk di bangku tersebut. Aku bukanlah orang yang membenci keheningan, tapi keheningan ruangan ini membuatku muak.

Aku memanggil namamya pelan. Kedua manik amatheis yang sembab itu menatapku. Aku tertegun menatap permata lavender itu. Pandangan kosong gadis itu mengiris hatiku. Lautan kemerahan mengelilingi padang lavender yang telah kehilangan kilauannya. Pipi seputih salju itu kehilangan ronanya yang biasa. Bibir pinknya yang biasanya tersenyum lembut itu kini kehilangan warnanya.

Aku mengecap rasa besi di lidahku. Tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibirku dengan keras. Kata-kata yang kupersiapkan untuk menghiburnya telah lenyap seolah belum pernah ada sebenarnya. Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti ruangan ini. Aku merasakan kuku-kuku jariku menancap di telapak tanganku. Rasa sakit tak tertahankan menyerangku. Bukan di telapak tangan maupun di bibirku, melainkan di dadaku. Setiap nafas yang ku hirup seperti ratusan jarum yang menghujam dadaku.

Air mata kembali mengalir dari mata indah itu. Mengalir deras membasahi pipi pucatnya. Dia mencoba menghapusnya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Aliran air mata itu tidak berhenti seolah semakin deras tiap kali disapu oleh tangannya.

Aku hanya terdiam di tempatku tidak melakukan bisa melakukan apa-apa. Bukankah seharusnya aku menghapus air matanya? Memeluknya kemudian menghiburnya? Sayangnya tidak sesimpel itu. Aku bukanlah orang spesial di kehidupan gadis tersebut. Aku hanyalah seseorang yang kebetulan lewat di kehidupannya. Aku hanyalah orang yang ditemui untuk dilupakan. Aku hanyalah seorang… figuran.

Tangan gadis itu membasahi kertas yang ada di tangannya. Kertas putih yang berhiaskan bunga sakura yang sangat indah. Di atas kertas itu tertuliskan nama seseorang yang sangat penting bagi gadis itu. Seseorang yang tidak pernah gagal membuat gadis itu tersenyum. Seseorang yang tidak pernah gagal membuat gadis itu tersipu. Seseorang yang tidak pernah gagal membuat permata lavender itu berkilau. Seseorang yang tidak akan pernah terganti di hatinya. Seseorang yang selalu menjadi matahari gadis itu. Seseorang yang selalu menjadi protagonis di kehidupan gadis itu. Seseorang yang… tidak akan bisa dibandingkan dengan diriku. Seseorang yang kini namanya tertulis di kertas itu, di surat undangan itu, dengan tinta emas yang indah, bersama nama seorang gadis yang asing bagi gadis lavender itu.

*

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Sakura Haruno**

*

Hey, gadis lavender

Bolehkah aku menanyakan hal yang bodoh?

Apakah kau terluka?

Apakah kau merasakan rasa sakit yang tersangat di dadamu?

Apakah itu adalah hal yang baru untukmu?

Apakah kau tidak pernah merasakan hal itu sebelumnya?

Aku… pernah

Hey, gadis lavender, tahukah kau?

Senyummu adalah hal terindah yang pernah hadir di hidupku yang menyedihkan ini

Tapi aku sadar, bahwa senyumanmu itu tidak akan pernah untukku

Menyebabkan sebuah luka di hatiku

Luka yang dulu pernah aku rasakan

Menyedihkan bukan?

Hal terindah yang sekaligus hal paling menyakitkan

Hey, gadis lavender, kau tahu?

Air mata itu tidak cocok untukmu, kau tahu?

Mata indahmu sekarang seperti lavender yang layu, kau tahu?

Kilauan indah permatamu memudar, kau tahu?

Dan itu tidak cocok untukmu

Kau tahu?

Hey gadis lavender

Jika boleh, aku ingin menghapus air mata itu

Jika bisa, aku ingin menghapus luka yang ada di hatimu

Aku ingin menjadi protagonis untukmu

Hey, gadis lavender

Bolehkah? Bisakah?

FIN


End file.
